


Perchance to Dream

by BoredRavenvlaw620



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats have dreams too, Cats like naps, Humans disturb said naps, Other, Sassy Crookshanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/pseuds/BoredRavenvlaw620
Summary: A cozy spot and the warm sun on his fur, what more could Crookshanks want? Maybe these angsty teens could solve their own problems and leave him to his nap.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: HeartofAspen: A Gift Collection





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAspen/gifts).



> HeartOfAspen, you were one of my first fandom friends and your encouragement and friendship means a great deal to me. Thank you for sharing your creativity with us all. I hope you enjoy this humble drabble. 💙
> 
> Thank you to the lovely and talented Niffizzle for her beta eye! 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.

****

**  
Perchance to Dream**

The air was clear and fresh at this height, the blue expanse warmed by the sun.

Drawing in a breath through his snout, Crookshanks pumped his wings, the resistance of the air pushing him higher into the heavens. He drove upward until the pull of gravity summoned him back toward the solid earth. 

Feeling the unrelenting pull downward, he released a plume of fire. The scarlet flame was harsh against the tranquil azure; it was glorious.

He allowed his body to free fall for long seconds until he resumed the pleasing rhythm that was the pump of his wings in flight. 

This was freedom: the unforgiving tug toward the ground thwarted by an effortless push from his mighty wings. 

Tucking his wings into his sleek frame, Crookshanks dove downward. The canopy of the forest was a hazy green as he fell closer and closer. He teased the forces that pulled him with a twist, and then, extending his leathery wings, he soared back into the sky. 

Dipping and diving, diving and dipping, he continued his aerial dance.

Just as he attempted to propel his body to impossible heights, he was pulled back to the ground by an abrupt and rude stroke to his back.

“You’re  _ her  _ familiar, aren’t you?”

Crookshanks opened only one eye, his head resting on his forepaw, to see a sneering blond boy sitting in the window seat with him.

“You’re softer than you appear.” The boy stroked over the fur of his back. 

If Crookshanks could roll his eyes, he would. Perhaps he should sharpen his claws on the closest available object—this fellow’s thigh.

“Maybe there’s something to this familiar bit? I can talk to you about anything and you can’t tell anybody.”

Crookshanks rolled over so that this insufferable human’s stroking would at least appease the itch behind his right leg.  _ Ah, yes. Much better. Prrrrrrrrrr. Damn reflexes. _

“It’s not like I  _ want  _ to do any of this,” he sighed, his strokes slowing. Crookshanks edged forward in encouragement. “I’m only sixteen years old. I just want to chase girls and try not to fail my classes.”

Crookshanks could not care less, but this young man had strong hands, and the pressure along his flank was a revelation. As if against his will, he rose and crawled into the human’s lap. Maybe if he seemed concerned about his whining, the massage would continue and he could get back to sleep—back to dragondom.

“Aren’t you a snuggly little bugger?” 

Damnit if the scratching behind his ears didn’t feel divine. He’d allow a bit more, and then he’d stretch and dig his claws into that muscular thigh he felt beneath him. Nobody cuddled dragons—they feared them. Couldn’t they see that he was a beast to be feared as well?

“Oi, Malfoy. What do you think you’re doing with Hermione’s cat?”

_ Guess the leg clawing is unnecessary now. Pity. _

“If you can’t tell, Weaslebee, I’m simply petting a cat. How was I to know its Granger’s?” 

The boy stood and Crookshanks was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.  _ Rude.  _ Crookshanks bristled at the interloping redhead that always clung to his mistress and gave a meaning hiss before flicking his tail in disgust.

The first boy gave a derisive laugh, “It seems her familiar has excellent instincts indeed.”

“Did you put some kind of spell on him?” 

Crookshanks licked his paw as he watched the two human males posture at one another.

“A spell? Weaslebee, I don’t have time to put spells on mangey animals just for giggles.”

Crookshanks pulled his ears flush against his head and flicked his tail.  _ One more derogatory comment and those trousers were a scratching post. _

“That cat hates everyone but Hermione. You must have done something…  _ dark _ .”

The boys stared at each other. Crookshanks thought he might wander off, but then again, they might fight for dominance and that could prove entertaining. 

“Oh, Crooksie. There you are darling.” His witch. She scooped him up and hugged him close with a glorious scratch to the ears.

“Put that thing down!” the redheaded boy cired, “Malfoy’s done....  _ something _ to him.”

“Hush, Ronald. Crookshanks is just fine.” He gave her a bump under the chin with his head, as he often did to answer her. She gave him an extra squeeze then set him back to the stone floor. He wove his body around her legs.

“Ronald, I’m sure…”

Crookshanks didn’t stay around to find out what his clever mistress was sure of. She was sure of quite a bit. The sun was shifting in the sky and if he could sneak into the library behind some students, he could warm his fur in the large back window. Then maybe he could get back to his nap.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HeartOfAspen, you were around when Dragon!Crookshanks first took flight. I hope you enjoyed a moment with him here. 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I’d love to hear from you in the kudos and reviews.


End file.
